


Taking Care Of Business

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is lovingly known as the slut of the group, but when a group outing turns into group sex, with him on the receiving end of the bulk of the fun, things can get heavy fast, and the drop make take more than one of them by surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care Of Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/gifts).



Steve groaned, his hands fisting tighter in Riley's hair as he panted through his orgasm, cock hitting the back of Riley's throat, making him cough and gag, and try to pull away but he was held tight in place. Grinning, Steve ran his fingers across Riley's lips, jaw, and chin, wiping up his come then shoving his fingers in Riley's mouth, moaning when Riley licked them clean, tongue teasing.

“Fuck...” Steve felt his spent cock twitch and leaned over Riley to kiss Christian, hand fisting in his hair. “You were right, this was a fucking brilliant idea.”

“I know.” Christian grinned, grunting as he fucked Riley's ass. “He's the perfect fuckin' slut, ain't ya Riles?” 

Riley groaned, hands flexing and rocking back as best as he could. He licked his lips, head dropping down as he shifted his feet against the legs of the stool he was bent over. “Yeah. Fuck, please Chris...” 

Christian chuckled and slapped Riley on the ass. “Say it. Let me hear you.” 

“I'm a fucking slut,” Riley replied obediently, his cheeks flushing even as his achingly hard cock twitched, his hips moving desperately. “Please...” 

“He does beg pretty,” Steve agreed, grabbing Riley's head and kissing him soundly. He stepped back, taking a seat on a stool and grabbing his beer. “So who's next for his mouth?” 

“Ooh, me!” Danneel squealed and clapped her hands. She drained her own beer and hopped down from her stool, grinning widely. She moved to stand next to Riley, taking a moment to enjoy the scene; Riley was naked from the waist down, legs spread wide, bent over a bar stool. His wrists were tied behind him with his own belt, and Christian was fucking him, using the belt and a hand on his hip as leverage, thrusts steady and slow but clearly hitting Riley's prostate from the way Riley was squirming, bucking and panting. Riley had already orgasmed at least once, come drying on his cock and belly, puddled on the floor beneath him. And when Danneel moved to stand at his head, one hand in his hair, tugging his head up, his eyes were dark and unfocused, his lips red and swollen. “Fuck you look good like this.” Danneel dipped her head, kissing him hard, tongue fucking his mouth before snapping a picture on her phone. She laughed as Riley struggled against Christian, shaking his head but promised him no-one would see the picture. She pulled her skirt up, grip tightening on Riley's hair as she ground her pussy into his face. 

Riley groaned, his tongue lapping a path along the length of her slit, licking over and over. He sucked on her lips, tongue parting her folds, teasing her entrance, making her groan and grind against him. His own breath was coming in shallow pants, his body thrumming as Christian fucked him closer and closer to another orgasm and he moaned as he licked, the vibrations only spurring Danneel on. Squirming on the stool, he rocked back and forth, his tongue licking a hot path to Danneel's clit. His lips closed around it, tongue flicking at the nub as he sucked lightly. 

Danneel bucked forward, tossing her head from side to side as pleasure crashed through her. Her hand tightened in Riley's head, holding him in place as he licked and sucked. She rocked against him, leaning over him to kiss Christian, panting into his mouth. 

“Fuck you look good when you come darlin',” Christian smirked, rubbing a thumb over Danneel's lips, groaning when she sucked on it before pulling back, spreading her legs wider and grinding into Riley's face. Riley responded by circling his tongue around the base of her clit, moaning loudly as Christian's grip on him tightened. 

Christian growled in the back of his throat as he watched Danneel bucking and coming; Jensen stepping up behind her, hands cupping her breasts, fingers playing with her nipples. He could tell from their reactions who Riley was pleasuring; licking and sucking, one moment taking Jensen's cock in his mouth, the other burying his tongue in Danneel's pussy, both of them moaning and rocking together. “Fuck, Riley!” He tightened his grip on Riley's hip, one hand reaching under him to fist around his cock, pumping him and fucking him hard and fast. 

Riley thrashed against the bar stool, rocking back against Christian. The stool creaked under him and he fought his bonds, mouth falling open as he panted and begged. 

“You're forgetting something,” Danneel slapped him hard across the face, dragging his mouth back to her clit. She slid Jensen's cock into her pussy, groaning as Riley's talented tongue lapped at her clit. His moans vibrated through her and she clutched harder at his head, holding him in place as he bucked between her and Christian, body quaking as he orgasmed. 

Christian came with a silent yell, fingers digging into Riley's hip hard enough to bruise. He kept his hand moving on Riley's cock until Riley was trying to pull away, whimpering but held in place until he was shaking with pleasure, barely able to moan. Danneel and Jensen fell away and Christian pulled out, laying a smack on Riley's ass, fingers wiping his come from Riley's thighs. “Fuck!” He stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall as he caught his breath. Running a hand across his face, he reached to the table next to him for a beer, popping the cap and downing half of it in one go. He bent forward, hands on his thighs, hair falling over his face, exhaling heavily. A moment later he straightened up, frowning when he realised Riley hadn't moved from his position bent over the stool, head hanging down. 

“Riles?” Christian crouched down in front of Riley, cupping his face in one hand, patting his cheek gently. “Hey, Riley?” Riley didn't reply, didn't show any sign of having heard or felt Christian. “Riley, can you hear me?” Christian frowned at the unfocused look in Riley's eyes, the way he was flopped over, held up only by the stool. He placed two fingers against Riley's lips and Riley grunted, tongue curling around them, sucking on them eagerly, moaning pornographically around them. The sound made Christian's cock twitch, trying to harden but, unlike Riley who was still hard, was unable to. Christian swore under his breath and pulled away, making Riley whimper. 

“Please...” Riley mouthed at Christian's wrist, squirming forward, desperation clear in his tone, whimpering softly. “Need...” 

“Easy boy,” Christian murmured, fisting his hand in Riley's hair and tugging his head up to kiss him. He glanced around the room: Jensen and Danneel were curled up on the couch, Steve watching them, legs wide and hand down his pants. “I got you.” He kept talking to Riley softly as he moved to stand behind him again, hands gentle as he untied Riley's wrists, rubbing first his fingers, then up his arms. Keeping one hand on Riley's back, grounding him, Christian pulled him to his feet. “I got you,” he repeated, trailing his fingers down Riley's face, Riley once again turning into the touch with a soft sigh. “Can you walk?” A couple of steps had Riley faltering. Christian hooked an arm around his waist and half-carried him across the apartment into his bedroom. “OK, here we go. Let's get you some clothes.” He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the closet and knelt down in front of Riley, helping him into them and pulling them up his legs. Riley shuddered, his breath catching in his chest and his eyelids fluttered. He licked his lips, turning his head when Christian spoke to him again. “Onto the bed.” Christian climbed onto the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard, legs spread. He settled Riley down between his legs, running a hand down his back. “There, better... you back with me yet, darlin'? Nearly? You did good out there, Riles. So fuckin' hot watchin' you.” He pressed a kiss to Riley's neck, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Riley hummed and shifted, burying his face in Christian's shoulder. “I'm proud of you, you know that, right?” 

“Yeah?” Riley murmured softly, yawning. 

“Yeah. So very.” Christian ran his hand down Riley's face again, Riley leaning into the touch but not trying to suck on his fingers. He shifted position, tilting Riley's chin up to look at him, pleased when Riley seemed more aware, if exhausted. “How you feelin'?” 

Riley opened and closed his mouth a few times, fingers massaging his jaw. He stretched out along the bed, arching his back, rolling his neck. “Sore,” he admitted. “Tired.” He glanced down at himself and snorted. “Hard.” 

“Ain't surprised. You want a bath or a shower? A massage? A hand with anythin'?” 

Riley shook his head. “Comfy,” he yawned, snuggling against Christian. “Maybe later.” 

“At least have a drink.” Christian passed Riley a glass of juice, watching as he obediently drank it. “Better? Want any food?” 

Licking his lips, Riley yawned wider. “No, I'm good.” He blinked and stretched again, lifting his head to meet Christian's eyes. He grinned, almost shyly and kissed Christian, one hand playing with his hair. “Thank you.” 

“Should be me thanking you.” Christian returned the kiss, fingers tight around the back of Riley's neck. He felt himself starting to relax as Riley became more responsive, more like himself, but his hand still restlessly trailed along his arms, needing the contact, grounding himself as much as Riley.

“That was fun. Gonna feel it for a few days but... fuck, Chris... I...” Riley trailed off, taking a deep breath. “You good?”

“I'm good.” Christian smiled. “You're exhausted, Riley. Get some sleep.” He shifted on the bed to let Riley lay down next to him. “We can go through it when you're awake” 

Riley curled a hand around Christian's thigh, making a quiet, distressed noise when Christian started to slide off the bed. “Stay?” Riley requested softly, blinking up at Christian through barely-open eyes. 

Christian nodded, running his hand over Riley's scalp. “Always. Just getting' comfortable.” Christian kicked his boots and jeans off , and turned off the light, laying down next to Riley and pulling him into his arms. He kissed him softly, Riley smiling contently and curling into him, tangling their legs together. “Sleep darlin',” Christian ran his hands through Riley's hair, pressing a kiss to his temple.

~El Fin


End file.
